worldneverlandfandomcom-20200216-history
Work Points
Work points determine how much pay you will receive at the pay day at the end of each year. They also determine your promotion to the next rank in some jobs. You get work points by completing certain quests and performing work activities. Some goods can be traded for work points at the warehouses. Note: You may only earn up to 99,999 work points every year. General Activities Job Specific Activities Farmer You do not receive WP for making curds; you must place them on the aging shelf or deliver them to the storehouse to gain WP. Curds are worth more WP when placed upon the aging shelf than when delivered to the storehouse. Mountain Corps You do not receive WP for making Forge Crafted Items; you must deliver them to a storehouse in order to gain WP. Scholar You do not receive WP for making Medicines/Dyes; you must deliver them to a storehouse in order to gain WP. Priest You do not receive WP for making Perfumes; you must deliver them to a storehouse in order to gain WP. Knight You do not receive WP for making Fabric; you must deliver it to a storehouse in order to gain WP. It should also be noted that mining, shearing, or gathering from logs will not give work points if a monster is encountered. Salary Your salary is based on your Work Points (WP) and Adventure Points (AP); though your salary will vary depending on what job position you hold. You will receive your salary on the morning of the 29th. Only your Work Points and Adventure Points from the 1st to the 28th will factor into your salary. Several jobs also give a fixed salary bonus (1k = 1000 bea). Items Many items are obtained through various types of work in the Kingdom of Elnea. These items can be traded at a warehouse for work points. * You will receive more bea at the end of the year from trading items for work points rather than selling them to one of the shops for all items except for silver, gold, some fish, and fossils, (for these items the Work Points value may be higher or lower depending on your job, see the chart below for more info.) * Some items which cannot be sold to the shops may be traded for work points also. * These items can be sorted from other items by selecting the 'delivered goods' category in your rucksack. For a full list of delivered items visit: Held_Items:_Delivered_Goods WP Items Chart To answer the question: Is it worth more to sell it, or to deliver it? This is a chart showing a list of items which may be delivered with a sale value higher than their WP value. If your job is anything in the Farming Society or the Mountain Corps then all items are more valuable as WP than when sold to the shops; (with one notable exception for Corps Generals: Half Beast Skull*.) If you are a Citizen, 1st level Scholar, 1st level Knight, Acolyte, or Prince/Princess Then all of the items in the chart below other than Veras are worth more when sold to the shops. If your job is any other than the ones already mentioned then all of the items in the list below are more valuable when sold to the shops than when traded for WP. Category:World Neverland: Elnea Kingdom